1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing appliances and devices in an environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer usable program code for managing a local environment using information about the data traffic in one or more data networks associated with the local environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A local environment is a locale having a set of devices. A set of devices is one or more devices. A device may be an appliance, such as, for example, an air conditioner, a lighting fixture, or a premises security device. A device may also be a computing device, such as, for example, a computer, a printer, or a data storage device. Some examples of a local environment may be a home, an office space, a storage space, a vehicle, or a retail store.
Devices in local environments consume energy. Presently, the most common form of energy consumed when the devices in local environments are operating is electricity. Operating the devices in a local environment in a way that reduces waste of energy is desirable.